It is well known in the art to use a flexible electric connector for connecting a microphone within a pivotable boom arm of a hearing device with a processor of the hearing device, which is typically arranged within an ear cup of the hearing device.
Such a flexible electric connector is usually fixated at two parts of the hearing aid, which are arranged to be pivoted with respect to each other. The flexible electric connector allows the pivoting due to a flexible section, which is wound around a respective axis of rotation in a coil-shaped manner, forming a so-called “coil flex”, or in a U-shaped manner, forming a so-called “U flex”.
For preventing a mechanical damage of the flat flexible electric connector due to the pivoting, the pivotable boom arm is usually limited in its rotational motion by a mechanical stop, allowing a rotation between a first and a second position.
EP 2 309 618 A1 describes a wireless headset with a flexprint element enclosed in between a shell of an ear cup and a cam follower disc of a boom arm. Electric leads are provided as lanes on a flexible sheet material of the flexprint element, wherein the lanes are usually generated in electrochemical processing.